Many software organizations have adopted global software development—across geographically distributed sites—in order to reduce costs and take advantage of development resources worldwide. However, existing techniques for accurate estimation of such globalized development projects are lacking. For example, current approaches do not adequately take into account globalization-related costs, such as handoffs between sites, synchronization of development among sites, integration of software developed at distributed sites, language/cultural issues, travel costs, communication costs, etc.